For The First Time
by JadeAlicia97
Summary: Alex and Marissa have been together for three years. No longer living in Newport, they shouldn't have anything holding their relationship back...right? Can they find the strength to stay together, or was their relationship doomed from the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

Alex sat at the bar trying to suppress her sorrows with the liquid poison she was so familiar with, while Marissa sat at their apartment doing the same thing, the only difference was Marissa didn't bother to use a glass for the pain nullifier. For the past couple months this had become routine for them: they would get into a fight, Alex would leave to her favorite local tavern, and Marissa would sit on the kitchen floor hoping she would drown in her own tears. Alex wouldn't come home until she knew Marissa would be asleep, and then she would sleep on the couch that made work killer the next morning.

Alex couldn't remember why all of the fighting started, and she doubted Marissa knew either. So she sat, each night in the same bar, in the same stool, in the same state of mind trying to figure out why they started to fall apart. She asked herself each night, _did they just not care about each other anymore?_ The answer always came quickly, _Hell no! That can't be the reason. Marissa is my world, my reason to go to work every day, the only thing keeping me able to wake up each morning. Let's face it, she's my reason to continue breathing._ She couldn't even blame Ryan, Marissa chose her a long time ago.

She thought back to their Newport days, back when they were still falling for each other, and one memory always stuck out:

**"I just want to run away all the time, I want to leave all of this Newport drama behind and never look back! I want someone, anyone, to take me away and never make me feel constrained again. I wanna be free." Marissa exclaimed, Alex couldn't help but admire the passion, and hope laced in her voice. "**_**She deserves so much better than this." **_**Alex thought. "**_**She deserves someone who cares about her, someone who can take care of her. And hell if I'm gonna let Ryan be that person. After all, Ryan could NEVER love Marissa like I do, Ryan can NEVER take care of Marissa like I can."**_

__**"Then let's go." Alex said looking at Marissa. Alex wanted to take Marissa away from this life, away from Newport. Away from anyone that was going to make Marissa feel constrained.**

** Alex saw Marissa swallow as if a boulder just formed in her throat. "What?" She said softly, a complete contrast to how she was speaking before. She wanted to be that person Marissa was talking about with every fiber in her being.**

** Alex put her hands on Marissa's shoulders and gently squeezed. "I want to take you away from here. I want to make you feel the freedom you can never have here." **_**"She deserves that and so much more." Alex thought.**_

__**"I can't just up and leave." Marissa said.**

** "Think about it, we can go anywhere we want to, and once we get settled somewhere I have friends that can get you into a school somewhere so you can finish, if you want to. And if you're worried about seeing Summer, I'll drive you back anytime, or you can just take my jeep. And you only have about a year left of high school, so you'll probably want to go to college, but I'll get a better job, two if I need to and I'll pay for it. I know you're rich here but I know you're not happy. It won't be a glamorous lifestyle, but you'd be able to do anything you wanted to, make life what you what it to be. You'd be free, Marissa." She was talking very quickly, but everything just seemed so clear now. "Don't you see, I can be that person, I want to be that person. I want to take care of you." Alex could see tears starting to form in Marissa's eyes.**

** "You would do all of that for me?" Marissa choked out, her tears falling freely.**

** Alex wiped her tears from her face. "All of that and so much more, Riss. I want to give you the life you deserve, and this, Newport, isn't that. I want to show you how to really live, without a worry in the world."**

** Marissa shook her head. "Why would you do that for me?" **

__**Alex kissed Marissa so passionately, and tried to convey every ounce of feeling towards the girl in that kiss, and then she pulled away. "Because I love you, you idiot. So what do you say, Riss, will you let me take care of you? Will you let me be your hero? Will you run away with me?" Alex grabbed Marissa's hands, and squeezed gently. She loved the way saying "I love you" to Marissa felt.**

** Marissa pulled Alex in closer, and kissed her. " **_**Alex loves me. How could I ever have considered being with Ryan again when I have the real thing right here?" **_**Marissa pulled away and said "Okay."**

** "Okay? Really?" Alex asked, surprised she hadn't been shot down.**

** "Yes." Marissa started grinning, and bouncing up and down in excitement. "**_**That is way too god damned cute." **_**Alex thought. "I love you too, Alex. I wanna run away with you."**

** "**_**Yesss! I knew I wasn't this week's yard guy! Fuck You Julie Cooper-Nichol! I look wayyy better than Atwood in a white beater! Fuck you Ryan Atwood! Marissa Loves me, and that's all that matters."**_

___"And happily ever after… yeah right, if only I was so damn lucky." _Alex thought coming out of her flash back.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex decided to head home around two in the morning. She walked, being in no way able to drive after seven glasses of vodka. She was dreading waking up the next morning, the hangover was going to make her ten hour shift killer. However, she'd power through it nonetheless, for Marissa, always for Marissa. Alex kept her promise, she paid for her girlfriend's schooling, she paid for gas when Marissa made a trip down to Newport, she made sure they had a decent place to live, overall Alex just provided for Marissa.

_"And I'm the selfish bitch." _Alex thought as she counted the number of things she did for her lover. That was what their latest fight was about, however Alex was clueless as to why Marissa would think she was the selfish one. "_You would think that after all I've done for her, she would be okay with me going out for a little stress relief. But alas, I'm in the wrong for not coming straight home to her bitching." _Alex shook her head in frustration. _"A little appreciation would be nice… even a simple 'how was work' would be excellent, or even a 'thanks Alex, I'm so glad you're here for me.'"_

The walk took about fifteen minutes if she cut through the streets, but every night Alex found herself taking the long way home, trying to put off the pain of rejection by finding the front door locked, porch light deliberately left off. On these nightly walks, Alex would ask herself each night _"Why do I keep coming home? Maybe staying is worse than leaving. What would life without Marissa be like?" _The answer to these questions usually cameas she walked through the apartment complex's parking lot. _"Because she needs me, I love her, and I'm not quite ready to give up yet. Life without Marissa would be like living in a freezing hell. Impossible."_

She walked up the winding pathway, and stood at the porch for a moment, staring at the A&M's right by the door. She smiled, remembering how Marissa insisted on bringing the A Alex had put by her old door, and bringing home a matching M. She ran her fingers over the letters, wishing life was as easy as it was back then. Wishing their relationship was as simple as it was back then. _"Now I'm lucky if she doesn't change the locks one night." _She couldn't deny how pissed she would be if Marissa changed the locks. _"I pay for the damn apartment, if I come home one night and find my key doesn't work, I'm gonna kick down the door, jack Marissa's car keys, and crash that piece of shit… then I'll walk away." _

However, her key worked, this time. She stepped into their apartment slowly, making sure she didn't make a sound. She stared down the hall to their bedroom, trying to will the door open. She knew it would be locked, she used to come and check every night, begging that some part of Marissa cared if Alex made it home okay, but her efforts were futile… the door was never left unlocked.

She moved towards the couch she had been sleeping on for the past couple months. She hated that couch, she wanted to drive over it with an eighteen-wheeler, it always made work a bitch. Though the hangover didn't help any. She lay down, in the fetal position, just wanting to sleep, but instead going over the night's argument in her head.

**Alex walked through the door around midnight, already drunk. Jodie had dropped her off after a night meant to relieve some stress. "Where the hell have you been?" Marissa asked as soon as the door closed.**

** "**_**Great, we all know how this is gonna end." **_**"The bar, with Jodie." She leaned against the door. "Not like you care."**

** "Yeah, cause I don't care about you at all." Marissa said sarcastically. "When did you get off?"**

** "Ten, the same time I get off every night." **_**"It's nice to know you're paying attention." **_**Alex thought.**

** "And you didn't think to come straight home?" Marissa asked, hands on her hips.**

** "Oh, I'm sorry did we have you yelling at me scheduled? Can we get a rain check, cause I'm sure it'll happen soon enough." Alex said raising her voice.**

** "You're such an immature selfish bitch!" Marissa yelled. **_**"Hah! I'm the selfish one."**_

__**"Oh that's right, on top off my ten hour daily shift, I was supposed to come home, do the dishes, wash your clothes, and cook your dinner. I'm sorry if I want a break in between my two full time fucking jobs. Carrying shit all day, and taking care of you!"**

** "Fuck you! If you want a break so fucking bad, why do you even come back?" **_**"To take care of you damnit!" Alex thought, shaking her head.**_

__**Alex lowered her voice. "I'm starting to ask myself the same damn question." **

** "Whatever." Marissa grumbled turning away, and heading for the liquor cabinet.**

** Alex turned away, and heading out the door. **_**"Back to the bar, big surprise."**_

__Alex lay there, on the couch from hell, just thinking. Usually she would cry herself to sleep nowadays, but now she was out of tears. She was just tired, tired of crying, tired of fighting, tired of the couch, and tired of coming home not knowing if Marissa still loved her. That thought made her want to cry, but she didn't, knowing by her alcohol intake that night, she would probably cry vodka tears.__


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of nights stayed the same, like a shower routine: lather, rinse, repeat. Only lather was fight and leave, rinse was come home, and then everything repeated, leaving both women emotionally drained and tired. Then on Saturday, something unexpected happened.

Alex walked into her boss's office, fully aware that the more time she spent in there, the less work she was getting done, and that means money she was losing. "Jodie said you wanted to see me, Henry." The only way to describe Henry's appearance was big and burly. He looked, to strangers, extremely intimidating, but those that knew him personally, knew he couldn't hurt a fly. He was one of the most devoted, and loyal people Alex had ever met, he would stick out his neck for someone he just met, and for that, everyone respected him.

"Yeah, I've noticed that you haven't been in great of a mood ever since you picked up more hours." He said leaning against his desk, motioning for Alex to sit down.

"I'm just tired, stressed, you know." _"What the hell is this about?" _Alex thought, taking a seat.

"Jodie told me things aren't so great at home." "_That bitch! She had no right. This is none of their business." _Alex could only nod.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off."_ "Awesome, now I'm the sob story."_

"Thanks for the offer, but I really don't think a day off is going to help." She said honestly. _"Me and Marissa's problems are rooted deeper than something a day off will fix."_

"But it sure as hell couldn't hurt." Henry said bluntly. _"Best worker I ever had, but she is so damn hard headed." _

"I can't afford to miss any hours." _"I could if I didn't have to pay tuition." _Alex thought.

"It'll be paid time off. Jodie said she'd cover the work you'd be missing." _"Alex is the only person I know that would refuse time off, but the only one that really needs it. If she says no to this, I swear I'll fire her."_

"Why are you doing this for me?" _"What the hell is his angle?"_ Alex asked herself, she couldn't figure out why her boss would offer paid time off.

"Try to keep up. You are a damn good worker. Damn good workers usually have a reason to be damn good workers. Your reason to be a damn good worker is your damn good-looking woman. If you lose said damn good-looking woman, you will no longer be a damn good worker." He said with wild hand motions, trying to display his meaning. "So if you fix things with your damn good-looking woman, you will continue to be the damn good worker you are. And you will continue to make me damn good money." He was talking so quickly, Alex was truly struggling to keep up. "You follow?"

A smile spread across Alex's face. "Yeah, I get it." _"I get that you're crazy!"_ Alex thought. _"I think he just broke the record for saying 'damn good' so many times in one paragraph."_

"Good. Now get the hell out of my office!" He said in mock anger. _"I'm glad I don't have to fire her." _Henry thought as Alex walked out the door.

As Alex walked through the parking lot, it dawned on her that she hadn't had a day off since before Marissa and her started fighting. _"Maybe that's the problem. We never spend time with each other anymore."_ Alex thought as she climbed into the jeep.

Alex walked through the door to her apartment a short while later and was surprised to find Marissa home. "Hey." She greeted closing the door behind her.

Marissa was as surprised to see Alex, as Alex was surprised to see Marissa. "Hey." She said from the kitchen. "You're home, like way early." She said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah. My boss gave me a paid day off." Alex said walking into the living room.

"Why?" Marissa asked, sitting on the couch with a tub of ice cream in her hand.

"Said something about me being a damn good worker, and that I made him damn good money so I deserved a day off." Alex smiled deliberately leaving out the part about her damn good-looking woman. "Why do you wanna know, are you hiding some guy I should know about in the bedroom?" She asked humorously. _"I really shouldn't have said that. Please don't take that the wrong way!" _Alex thought not wanting to go to a bar this early in the day.

Marissa smiled, "Oh yeah, you totally spoiled my afternoon delight, thanks a lot, Alex." She said with a heavy sarcastic tone. _"Playful banter, when was the last time that happened?" _They both thought simultaneously.

"I figured you'd be at school, or Newport, or something." Alex said trailing off when she said Newport.

"No, it's Saturday so I don't have class, and everyone was busy today, so I guess I'm stuck here with you." Marissa said. Alex could tell Marissa wasn't serious when she said those last words, so she wasn't offended.

"You're stuck here? What about me? I came home thinking I'd have the whole house to myself, and that I'd actually be able to take a nap in my own bed without any disturbances, and I find you, eating my ice cream." They both laugh.

"You want some?" Marissa asked, offering Alex's ice cream to her.

"Sure." Alex sat down next to Marissa. "What are you watching?" Alex asked looking at the TV.

"There's an old horror movie on." Alex smiles, remembering the last time Marissa uttered those same words. Back when life was easy.

"Works for me." Alex said. Marissa grinned, also understanding the reference to their past.

The two girls spent the rest of the day together, having fun, and enjoying each other's company. They joked around, laughed, and made fun of the cheesiness of old school horror movies together. But most importantly, they didn't fight. It'd had been a long time since they had had fun together, and they both missed those times even more now that they realized they were still capable.

Marissa yawned, and then said, "I'm, uh, kinda tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

Alex looked at her girlfriend, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She didn't want the night to end. "Okay. I had fun with you today."

"Me too. I was thinking maybe, we could do this again tomorrow, after you get off work." _"You know, not scream at each other again." _Marissa thought.

"Yeah, I'll try to get off a bit early. I'll even bring some take out, so it can be like the good old days." _"The days I want back so bad." _

Marissa nodded, still not getting up off the couch. Then to both women's surprise, Marissa leaned in and captured Alex lips, for the first time in months.

After Alex's initial shock, she remembered to kiss back. Alex missed this feeling, the rush she got every time their lips were locked. The kiss ended too quickly, when Marissa reluctantly stood up. "Goodnight, Lexi."

"G'night." Alex said, not able to form full words. Marissa went to the room, and locked the door, not for the sake of keeping Alex out, but for the sake of reminding herself to stay in.

Alex went to sleep that night, full of content. She couldn't remember the last time Marissa used her nickname, let alone kissed her. For the first time in months, Alex was okay to sleep on the couch from hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the delayed update. I don't have an excuse, I really wasn't busy, I just wasn't writing. In a fit of anger I found inspiration to update, so here it is. The next chapter is the last, and I'll try to get that out in the next couple days, no promises though. Thanks to everyone that reviewed it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the O.C. or any characters or ideas taken from the show. If I did Alex would have stayed, and Marissa wouldn't have been such a bitch. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

When Alex headed out to work the next day, she was feeling unstoppable. Nothing about that day could go wrong. After all, Marissa and her were getting back on the right track, and they were both going to start making efforts to spend more time together. Nothing could damper her great mood, the weather forecast said there was no chance of rain on her parade, but what she didn't know was that it was always calm before the storm.

She got to work early, wanting to thank Henry for the day off yesterday. When Alex came up to the door and raised her hand to knock, she found it was open. She pushed timidly on the door, having the feeling something was off.

She saw a man sitting in Henry's office, but everything seemed to be missing. The posters and awards on the wall were gone, the old couch and desk were gone, and the biggest thing missing was Henry himself. The furniture had been replaced with modern, top of the line items, all placed professionally.

"Excuse me." Alex said trying to get the guy's attention. He was wearing what looked like a very expensive suit, and a very nice watch. He looked like the poster boy for corporate headhunters. The man didn't look at Alex, didn't even acknowledge her existence, and just continued working on something placed on the glass desk. "Where's Henry?" She asked already not liking this man.

"Hell probably." He said calmly not looking up from his work.

"Excuse me?" He was getting on her nerves. His explanation of where her boss was wasn't clear enough for her.

"Mr. O'Connor died last night." He said as calm as his last statement, but this time he looked up at Alex.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't kid."

"Who are you?"

"The man who purchased this company. And the man who holds authority over you." He stood up from his seat and leaned forward over his desk towards Alex. "Who are you?"

"Alex Kelly, I work in this department."

"Ahh, I've heard a lot about you Mrs. Kelly."

"I really don't see how that's possible considering I've only been gone for less than twenty four hours."

"A lot can happen in twenty four hours. Sit." He ordered pointing to a chair on the other side of the desk. "I'm going to be making changes here; the biggest change will be having only 300 employees doing the same amount of work."

"You're firing 150 people?"

"Yes. But only the inadequate ones. Or the ones we don't need."

"I know what inadequate means." She snapped. Alex really hated this guy, and she'd only known him for less than five minutes.

"What we don't need is alcoholic employees that take days off to go on binges."

"I'm not an alcoholic, and yesterday wasn't so I could go on a binge. Even if it was, that's none of your business and I can do whatever I want with the days off I'm given. In case you haven't heard, I haven't had a day off in months and if I had a choice in the matter I would have stayed here and worked."

"You're not an alcoholic? Then why do I have reports of you going to the local bar nightly?" _"Okay, he's officially the biggest ass I've ever met." _Alex thought.

"Okay look, it's true I drink. Sometimes more than I should, but every day I still come in, and work my ass off to get done what needs to get done, hangover and all. Yesterday I spent much needed time with my girlfriend, and even though its none of your business I didn't drink yesterday." Alex said coldly.

He looked disgusted. "One of the changes that needs to be made is the switch to a Christian company. And to do that, we need to get crimes against nature like you, out!"

"You're firing me?" Alex was pissed, she was literally seeing red. "That's discrimination."

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

"Have you seen my numbers? This company has been carried on my back for years. I pull my own weight around here, plus the weight of the slackers. I'm working ten-hour days seven days a week and you're firing me because of my sexuality? If my numbers are better than anyone else's shouldn't what I do on my time be my business?"

"Yes, but this is my business, and I get to do and say whatever the hell I want to. Including firing disgraces to the human race created by the good lord." At this point Alex was trying to control the urge to pick him up and throw him threw a wall.

"So you're firing me because you don't like me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing. Now go clean out your locker, turn in your badge, and get the hell out of my building!" Alex stood up and walked towards the door.

"You know, I really hope this all works out for you. I mean all the riots, and lawsuits you might go through. I hope it all works itself out. Just know I'll be out there somewhere, praying that this company goes under, just like you deserve." She said as she walked out, not caring enough to look back at him.

Alex did as she was told; she cleaned out her locker, turned in her badge, then walked out of the building tears rolling down her cheeks. _"I'm fucked. How the hell am I going to afford Marissa's tuition? Or the apartment? She's gonna leave, she's gonna leave because I can't take care of her anymore. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!_ _Henry's dead and that sick fuck fired me because I'm in love with a woman. How the hell am I going to tell her? Shit." _

Alex was no longer feeling unstoppable, in fact she felt as if her entire world just stopped spinning. She got into her car, and drove home, glad that Marissa's classes would keep her away until later that night. _"I am in dire need of alcohol and I need to hit something." _Were the only thoughts she focused on the entire drive home. She was dreading what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

After Alex arrived home, took a shower, denied the urge to punch a hole in the wall, and took a bottle from the liquor cabinet, she sat on the couch, a new wave of emotion coming on every so often. Rage, sadness, depression, dread, anger, worry, and guilt. These raw emotions seemed to define Alex, the light in her eyes was gone, and the hope that seemed to always be there, wasn't.

Life seemed to be looking down on her. Once it seemed that she was going to pick herself up, she was kicked to the dirt. She was doing her best, but she needed help, and her partner in crime didn't seem to be around when Alex needed her most. _"This is all some sick twisted game. The most recent method of torture to inflict upon my life_._"_

_"Why is this so hard? Is this god's test? Some sort of relationship obstacle course, trying to break up the weakest bonds?" _These were questions running through Alex's head. She was trying her damndest to figure out why this was happening, and how to get through this preferably with Marissa standing at the finish line waiting for her. _"Marissa…" _

_ "Are we strong enough to make it through the fall, make it through it all?"_ She questioned as the front door opened. Alex hadn't realized how must time had passed, or how much alcohol had been consumed.

Marissa stepped through the door, and was instantly startled that Alex was home. All the lights were off. _"Something's wrong." _She immediately assumed at the sight of Alex on the sofa with a bottle of liquor almost empty.

"Sorry, I used some of your mad at Alex alcohol." The blond said, raising the fifth over her head and shaking Marissa out of her thoughts.

"How was your day?" Marissa asked, closing the door and setting her bags down. She needed to know what was going on.

"Honestly… it sucked ass." Marissa approached cautiously.

"Is everything okay, Alex?"

"Hah! Oh yeah, everything is just peachy." She said icily. When Marissa came closer, she saw Alex's eyes, red, puffy, and lifeless. This scared Marissa. Alex never cried to her knowledge, and no matter what was going on, she always had a certain spark in her eyes, one that always kept Marissa sane. _"This must be something big." _Was her conclusion.

"Have you been crying?"

"Yes! I'm allowed, I am only human, no matter what you seem to think sometimes."

"What happened?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes, you're obviously freaking out about something."

"I got fired."

Marissa sat on the coffee table across from Alex, shock showing through her features. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well… how? Why?" Still shell-shocked she was having trouble formulating sentences.

"Mr. Asshole decided he didn't like me because I drink frequently and I'm dating another woman."

"Henry fired you?"

"No, the guy that bought the company fired me."

"You didn't tell me the company was for sale."

"It wasn't… until Henry died last night."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Well, what was the guy's name? You could probably file a discrimination lawsuit or something."

"I figured Mr. Asshole suited him well."

"You didn't get his name?"

"I'm sorry if I was so pissed, and worried, and scared I didn't catch his name!"

"I guess that's not so bad." Marissa said before better judgment didn't allow her to.

_"Oh hell no she didn't." _Alex thought. "Not so bad? Do you have any idea the hell I've gone through today? On top of the sadness that a good friend of mine died, the shock that people are as closed-minded as they were in the 19th century, and the anger that I was fired for no damn reason, I had to deal with the fucking fear and dread of the thought that you might leave me because I can't afford to take care of you anymore!" Alex yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Marissa looked away. She was angry that Alex thought for even a second she would leave. "The thought that I might leave…" She said quietly. "Is that really how little you think of me? Is that really all you think I care about?"

Silence fell upon the two. Tension in the air was so thick you could practically see it.

"Look Alex… I know you think I'm not grateful for all that you've done for me, all that you do for me, and not thankful for having someone that cares enough about me to not only put up with my shit, but make sure I'm taken care of, but I am. I don't show it like I know I should, but I do. In reality, it means the world to me." Marissa paused, trying to put her thoughts into words.

"You and I both know the last couple months have been hard…" Marissa began. "For you more than me, but hard none the less. The extra hours you had picked up, and the new courses I had signed up for, really put a strain on our relationship. I mean we barely see each other, and when we do, the stress makes us only do things out of frustration. I think… no I know, the only reason you work so hard is for me. And I appreciate it because the apartment is great, and the car is great, and my schooling is great, and the trips to Newport are great, and all you do around the house is great, but all of that stuff… I don't need."

"I need to know you're not overworking, I need to know when you're stressed… I need you to be okay… I need you around." Marissa said, tears becoming known. "I only said it's not so bad because you obviously need a break."

"I can't take a break, Marissa, if I take a break we lose everything, I lose everything."

"Are you not listening to me? I don't care if we have to downsize, I don't care if we need to sell my car, I don't care if I can't take trips down to Newport, and I don't care if I need to start working to make sure you're you aren't overworking. I mean it'll be about time I start pulling my own weight around here. I just… I just can't not see you anymore. I'm not going anywhere, like ever. You don't have to worry about taking so much care of me, you don't always have to be the hero. I didn't run away with you once upon a time because you were my way out of Newport, I ran away with you because I loved you, I stayed because I loved you, and I will continue to stay because I still love you."

"I… I." Alex's drunken mind was trying to process everything, speaking wasn't really an option to a mind already working in overdrive. She meant to say "I love you too." But it just wasn't happening. "Wow."

"You never were one with words." Marissa said grinning. She marveled at the way she could handicap Alex's speaking abilities.

"I love you." Alex said with a stupid grin plastered on her face.

"I know." Marissa never doubted that Alex loved her. Every move Alex made, every intention was always for Marissa's benefit. All because of how much Alex loved her, and all because of how much Alex needed her.

After many moments of just smiling at each other, the blond asked, "So we're moving?"

"I think both of us could use a change."

"Remind me to leave the couch here when it happens."

Marissa chuckled. "So, let's go get that take out I was promised." She said standing up and helping Alex up. Marissa was glad the stars in Alex's eyes seemed to light up again. It seemed to give her hope for the future.

"You buying?"

For the first time both women looked forward to the future's obstacles, because they knew they'd get through it all, together.

**The End**

**AN: I know, I know, cheesy ending, but anybody with a problem with it can kiss my ass. A big thank you to everyone who read this story, and actually stuck with it until the end. This is my very first multi-chaptered fan fiction, so any constructive criticism is welcome. Flamers welcome, just give me a reason why you hate it. **

** The inspiration to this story came from a song called "For The First Time" By The Script. If you haven't heard it, you should look it up, it's good.**

** Special thanks to: CJ4Eva, CustomHeroine, bmq1689, and the anonymous reviewers katters, and nola90 for giving me your feedback, it's really appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the O.C. or any characters or ideas taken from the show. If I did Alex would have stayed, and Marissa wouldn't have been such a bitch. All rights go to their rightful owners.**


End file.
